


stolen

by Aubrelin



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Lee Taemin, Evil OC, M/M, OC is a bad man, Sexual Abuse, Taemin is a masochist, Ten knows, Ten may or may not be entirely human, angry Ten, but not like this, mentioned Jonghyun/Taemin, polyamorous Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: Taemin didn't see how sex could be something enjoyable without love. What would sex matter if there wasn't something there? It certainly wouldn't mean anything. But this wasn't exactly sex... was it?Taemin has agreed to a date with a man who's intentions aren't good, and Taemin finds out too late.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Destroy Me More





	stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much, much bigger story, which I have been working on for a few months, together with two of my friends. This can easily be read on its own, but it functions as somewhat of a snippet of something bigger to come. Keep an eye on the collection if you enjoy excessive pain.

Taemin knew he wasn't exactly a good judge of character. Some people he could read. Some people he could read very well. But there were some that seemed to hide their true motives in such a way that Taemin couldn't see through them. Maybe he was just gullible. Maybe he forgot to pay attention to details that most people automatically picked up on. Too preoccupied, or distracted, perhaps not interested enough. Wasn't he? Interested? Taemin looked at the man who was sitting opposite him. They'd met a few weeks ago and their conversations had always been light and funny. Taemin hadn't had to think long when Yujin had asked him out on a date. He'd told Taemin it didn't have to be anything serious, unless they both wanted it to be. He'd been reassuring, and Taemin had felt comfortable meeting up with him at the restaurant tonight, and then going home with him.

Taemin didn't have sex on a first date. Not out of some kind of principal. It just never happened, because Taemin never wanted to. And he'd continue not to want to until some weeks later perhaps, if he'd fall in love. He wasn't sure whether that was likely to happen with Yujin, but Yujin had said that was fine, that they could see what'd happen. It had been fun. Until that very moment, when Taemin had caught something in Yujin's eyes, right after Yujin had said: "How about you stay the night?" It hadn't sounded much like a question, which felt wrong, and for the first time that night Taemin was beginning to see that Yujin might have been putting up an act this whole time. That was usually how it happened; Taemin caught one glimpse of the truth and instantly he'd start to see the complete picture.

It was then that he realised he had to get away. Preferably immediately. And preferably without making a point out of it. After all, he wasn't sure Yujin would let him go if he did.

"I have schedule tomorrow," Taemin said. "Unfortunately."

"Well, the benefit of working in the same place is that I can drive you there," Yujin replied, his voice casual and back to its usual friendly tone. He looked across the table at Taemin, who now saw there was something between the sparkles in Yujin's eyes. Something much darker.

"Some other time perhaps," Taemin said. Yujin's eyes became darker. Taemin wasn't sure whether he would have noticed it before, but now he did. Maybe it was because he'd seen much worse in others. Much darker. And that had never turned him away. That had only ever lured him in. But this was different, because Yujin didn't understand, and they weren't going to be equals if Yujin were to hurt him tonight. Yujin wouldn't _understand_. Therefore it'd be wrong. And Taemin really, really didn't want it to go wrong.

Yujin let out a soft laugh. "How about another drink before you go, at least?" Taemin regretted having had anything to drink at all.

"No, thanks," he said quietly, realising the mood around them was changing. Yujin had been okay with keeping up his end to a civilised conversation only because of the premise he'd painted himself. Now that Taemin was making it clear that wasn't going to happen, Yujin was starting to break character. That was worrying, because it meant he wasn't going to let it go and try again some other time. "I should really get going," Taemin said. "But I had fun, we should do it again."

Yujin raised from his seat when Taemin made the slightest indication that he'd get up. "I'd really like it if you stayed," Yujin said, looking straight into Taemin's eyes. His face looked different now, Taemin thought. He no longer looked approachable or soft. Instead he looked intimidating. Taemin had become acutely aware of their height difference. He was looking up at Yujin now.

"Maybe next time," Taemin said. They were talking about sex now. It was clear that they were. Taemin was also lying, but he hoped that wasn't clear.

"Hm. Yeah. Or maybe you can just let go a little..." Yujin said. With those words he was stepping round the table and reaching his hand out to rest it on Taemin's shoulder, his fingers squeezing the moment he could, as if it would ensure Taemin would no longer run away. All it did was make Taemin want to try, but he didn't make his attempt just yet.

"I know what you're trying to do," Taemin said. "You might want to reconsider whether you go through with it..."

A moment later Taemin was pulled along. Yujin's hand was tight around his wrist and with aggressive tugs he dragged Taemin towards the settee. That's when Taemin's heart began to beat faster. He didn't want to panic, because it'd make it harder to think, but it was beginning to happen anyway. With every step they got closer to the settee Taemin realised the extent of his desperation. Sex wasn't something he ever had with just anyone. He didn't have one night stands. The only people he'd ever had sex with were those he was in a relationship with. He didn't see how sex could be something enjoyable without love. What would sex matter if there wasn't something there? It certainly wouldn't mean anything. But this wasn't exactly sex... was it?

Yujin was pushing him down onto the settee, while Taemin tried to struggle free from beneath his grip. It seemed to cost little to no effort for Yujin to climb on top of him and put an end to Taemin's squirming.

"Just lie still," Yujin hissed. "It'll be over much quicker that way." One of Yujin's legs pushed between Taemin's, spreading them apart even while Taemin tried not to let it happen. Yujin was stronger.

"Can you just–" Taemin began, but the desperation in his own voice shocked him. He'd been in pain before. He'd been terrified before. Why was this any different? Nothing had happened yet and he was already losing it.

Yujin didn't understand. He had no idea. And that made it wrong. That made Taemin a victim.

There was a hand on Taemin's hip, finding the edge of his shirt and then slipping beneath it to touch Taemin's skin. Taemin instantly felt like it'd be weeks before he'd rid himself of the sensation of those fingers in his waist, travelling up his side.

Yujin pushed his hips down, forcefully grinding them against Taemin's. They were still clothed, but Taemin could feel Yujin's erection through his pants. "You should've just played along," Yujin said. "I would've even made sure not to hurt you too much. But you made me angry, Taeminie..."

Taemin wondered what Yujin must've been thinking all evening. Had it amused him to watch Taemin fall for it time and time again? Yujin must've felt powerful. Taemin gritted his teeth and tried to shove Yujin back with the wave of disgust his thoughts had conjured. Yujin only struggled a moment to pin both Taemin's wrists down, ensuring he couldn't try it again.

"You should think about this," Taemin said. Yujin wasn't making eye contact. "You should think about what you're about to do." His voice was shaking, but Yujin didn't seem to be listening anyway. Yujin's hand was between them, undoing the button and zip of Taemin's jeans. "You–"

Suddenly Yujin's hand was pressing over his mouth with force and Yujin's eyes were full of fury when he stared down at Taemin. " _Shut up._ " His voice was a sneer and it sounded nothing like the voice Yujin had been putting on all night. Taemin tried to pull his head to the side to escape the grip, but Yujin didn't let him, so Taemin stared up at him instead, making sure Yujin understood Taemin wasn't going to submit quietly, one way or another. "You know what," Yujin said then. "I have a better idea." He got up from the settee, though made sure to keep a tight grip on Taemin's wrist, which he used to pull Taemin up from the settee. Taemin felt his arm protest at the angle.

No matter how Taemin tried to pull free, Yujin dragged him along to his bedroom easily enough, and once there Taemin was shoved into the direction of the bed. Everything happened quickly. Taemin wondered whether it was the fear that was making it so hard to keep up with what was happening, or whether Yujin had done this before.

The rope around his wrists was too tight, and Taemin could feel several bruises beginning to appear where Yujin had held him down to ensure he could secure Taemin to the headboard.

"I won't let you–"

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Yujin said, interrupting Taemin. He got up from the bed, then left the room. Taemin looked in the direction of the door, then quickly tried to shift on the bed and struggled against the rope, verifying he really was as stuck as it appeared he was. His fingers were starting to go numb, and the skin around his wrists was protesting, getting raw from the rope, especially now he was moving.

Yujin reappeared, then snickered softly at the sight of Taemin's useless struggle, before he tore of a piece of duct tape and stepped closer to the bed. Taemin moved his head to the side, but a hand in his hair pulled him back and there was very little he could do to stop Yujin from taping his mouth shut. The only consolation he could think of was that apparently his words had bothered Yujin enough for him to resort to this. But now Taemin was without a weapon. And it was impossibly hard to accept that this was really about to happen.

"There. Much better."

Yujin moved back onto the bed, hummed softly as his hands roamed down Taemin's sides and then paused at his waistband. Taemin subconsciously began to pull on the rope, despite knowing it to be pointless. It was instinct.

He'd never had sex with anyone he didn't love. He'd never– Even the times when he hadn't really wanted to, but had needed to let Jonghyun take what _he_ needed. It didn't compare to this. Because _that_ had always been okay. It was their unspoken agreement. Something inexplicable to those around them, perhaps, but something that Taemin – especially now Yujin was climbing on top of him – realised was incomparable to this.

He whimpered, despite not wanting to, and the grin that spread across Yujin's face as a consequence had Taemin feel sick. Yujin was too close. Taemin could smell the alcohol on his breath. He could barely breathe himself as Yujin pinned him down.

Yujin's erection pressed against Taemin's thigh, drawing a low groan from Yujin's throat. Taemin shut his eyes, though realised that made him feel worse, so quickly opened them again. He just didn't know where to look.

Taemin's body tensed up when Yujin's hand pressed between his legs, but then his attention was drawn to a sound near the door. His heart raced faster, faster, _faster_... At first he didn't recognise the figure that had appeared in the door opening, body tense, teeth exposed in a growl, eyes on fire. What was he doing here...? Taemin's mind was reeling.

Yujin staggered to his feet, looking paralysed with shock. "Who're you?!" he asked, backing away from the door opening. Taemin tried not to take pleasure in listening to the tremble in Yujin's voice.

"Doesn't matter who I am. What matters is _you_ don't get to touch stuff that's not yours."

Taemin groaned against the duct tape and struggled against the rope. His shirt was pushed up, and his jeans were undone. He didn't want Ten to see him like this. Not under these circumstances.

Ten took a step into the room, his eyes remaining on Yujin. He chuckled at seeing the fear it inspired. "You're lucky we're not alone," Ten muttered. "I'd have done a whole lot worse." It was then that Ten's eyes finally shifted to Taemin, who immediately looked away, groaning in frustration.

Ten stepped closer, though took his time, and then rested one of his knees on the bed to lean over and get to the rope around Taemin's wrists. Taemin noticed the room going hot, though wasn't sure what was the cause of it. How was Ten here? How had he gotten into the house?

Taemin's wrists were freed and he instantly pulled his hands down. His fingers were still numb, but he managed to redo his jeans and pull his shirt down. He sat up and moved his fingers to the tape, trying to find the edge.

"Here," Ten said, moving closer. With one tug the tape ripped from his face, leaving his skin painful in the aftermath. He tried to stop his eyes from watering as he looked at Ten. The heat was getting worse. This time Ten looked away, towards Yujin who seemed at a loss of what to do.

Taemin didn't need another moment to figure out what to do now. His mind had been set on one thing and one thing only; get away.

"Wait for me outside," Ten said. "I'll be right there."

Taemin's mind was a mess as he stumbled through the living room and hallway to the front door. He noticed his hands were trembling as he turned pulled open the door, which showed clear signs of having been forced open moments ago. The metal around the lock was dented. Taemin rushed outside, into the fresh air. He straightened out his hair, then his clothes, then tried to regain some control over his frantic breathing, while he waited. He wasn't sure why he waited.

"Calm down," Ten said, which had Taemin spin around on his feet to face him. Panicked. "I said calm down."

"How did you know...? How did you–?"

"I heard. The window was open," Ten replied. Taemin wasn't sure whether he'd seen any of the windows open, but he supposed there was no point arguing that.

"You followed me." Taemin said, voice elevated. "You followed me here. Did you follow me all night? Why? Why did you stop him? You didn't have to do that. Why...?"

"You should get home."

"No– Why–"

"Good night, Taemin." Ten took a step back, before beginning to turn into the darkened street, and Taemin knew there was no point stopping him. And perhaps he didn't really need Ten to give him the answers. Perhaps he understood. Or at least, perhaps he would understand once he'd regained control of his trembling and the nausea and the fear.

Taemin finally turned away and felt his pocket for his phone. It took a moment – blame his trembling fingers – before he pressed the call button on Jinki's name. Ten was right, he had to get home.


End file.
